


Never's Every Flavour Drabbles Vol. II

by neverminetohold



Category: Pillars of Eternity, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, OT3, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: A place for all my drabbles written in 2017/18. Please check the notes for individual tags/warnings.01. Can you betray someone you were never loyal to? He really doesn't think so. (SH - BBC)02. A perfect, if too early, morning. (DS9)03. Later, Edér would chalk it up as the first step to success. (PoE)





	1. Duplicity

Sherlock clutched his arm, stemming the flow of blood with pale fingers that shook ever so slightly. His breath fogged in the cold air, while the melting snow saturated the fabric of his trousers and coat.  
  
John watched him indifferently, the gun a familiar weight in his hand. The echo of the shot faded between the graffiti-smeared walls, towards the starry night sky.  
  
Sherlock stared up at him, pupils blown so wide in disbelief that his eyes seemed dark and hollow. He chewed on the question, a single three-letter word, his genius brain brought up short by its vicious clash with reality.  
  
John waited, his aim never wavering. He knew Sherlock too well. Intimately, one might say. This wasn't injured pride, only genuine incomprehension and innocent, childlike loss.  
  
"Why?"  
  
John smiled down at Sherlock, feeling his shoulders relax as he heard footsteps approaching from behind: one with a measured military cadence, the other skipping and dancing. He shrugged. "I met them first."  
  
His finger squeezed the trigger.  
  
He had no time to watch the spectacle, the spray of blood, strands of hair, and white bone. Not with Jim and Sebastian greeting him with eager lips and hands, pulling him around to meet them as if they had been starving for his attention. And why shouldn't they have? John knew he had, after three years of gaining Sherlock's confidence, of worming underneath his skin and burrowing deep into the heart he pretended not to possess.  
  
They traded kisses, brutal and gentle in turn until they looked half-mad with glee, even though John and Sebastian both liked to lay claim to being the sane ones in this criminal enterprise of theirs.  
  
"I'm home," John managed, coming up for air in their tight embrace.  
  
Jim grinned, teeth red with their mingling blood. "Welcome back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes; Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty/John Watson  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Canon Divergence  
> Warnings: none


	2. A Solid Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect, if too early, morning.

He shifted from an inert state of rest to one of keen awareness within the moment it took his cells to compress and rearrange themselves into the form he had come to appreciate beyond its practical application when interacting with solids.  
  
Odo stepped around various intricately shaped sculptures and blooming plants both Garak and Julian had acquired for him to help 'broaden his horizons' and picked up his combadge. Their quarters lay dark and silent as he moved towards the bedroom, except for the low hum of DS9's technology.  
  
Standing on the threshold, satisfying his need to make sure that those he cared for were safe, Odo noticed the minute twitch and change in breathing pattern and was thus prepared to intervene before Julian had a chance to instruct the computer to turn on the lights.  
  
Crouching down beside the bed, he whispered, "It's me."  
  
"Odo?" Julian peered at him, his hair in disarray where it had not been flattened by the pillow. "What time is it?"  
  
Garak chose that moment to turn onto his side, molding his frame to Julian's not unlike a leech in search of warmth, albeit one with ridges, scales, and far too many secrets for an ordinary tailor. Their good doctor, naturally, only smiled fondly as he was smothered. Perhaps he too was thinking about the implication of trust to be inferred from the simple fact that Garak had not woken.  
  
"0400," Odo answered. "You have two more hours. I suggest you use them."  
  
"But..." Julian's frown faded. "Oh, right. That Lissepian freighter!"  
  
Odo inclined his head. "I told you about the transmission I managed to intercept."  
  
"Tell me, is Quark a prime suspect?" Julian asked with the delighted grin of a naughty child. "I mean, again?"  
  
"Huh. Who else is there? Trust me, I'd be delighted to be proven wrong."  
  
"Well, be careful," Julian mumbled through a yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Darts?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The latest scheme you managed to rope Garak and me into," Odo said dryly and caught the hand that reached for him. He kissed it, allowing his own to encase solid flesh and skin in liquid warmth and gentle, tide-like pulses. "I'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek - Deep Space Nine  
> Characters: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Odo  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Fluff  
> Warnings: none


	3. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, Edér would chalk it up as the first step to success. He was stubborn like that.

Edér found the Watcher not far from their camp site, sitting on a wind smoothed boulder that overlooked the river in the valley below. A full moon brightened the dark of night, the sky filled with a cascading pattern of stars.  
  
Hidden between the foliage of gnarled trees and undergrowth, Edér took his time to study the godlike, a man he had been quick to respect and follow, and now called friend with the ease of growing familiarity. And more, if he were honest, though that was a topic Edér would first need to prod and probe, perhaps with a witty remark - or the help of a lot of spiced ale.  
  
_Been a long time, since the farm_ , he thought with a wry smile. _And what I seek now could hardly be called a simple tryst in the hay._  
  
He didn't move just yet from his hiding spot, watched instead how the mild autumn breeze ruffled white, wisp-thin hair around the outgrowth on Alrik's brow, a crescent that looked less like flesh than a golden ornament.  
  
Edér knew many songs, for marching and prayer, for mourning and drinking, but he wasn't a man given to poetic ruminations. But what he saw, right now, was beautiful and deserving of a poem.  
  
He grinned to himself, at the outrageous turn his thoughts had taken. _A besotted fool, am I? Might as well make my move, see what comes of it. Just... act natural._  
  
Twigs and dead leaves crunched under his heavy boots, a deliberate warning. Alrik turned, fixing him with bright eyes that streamed light. Edér raised his hand in greeting, opened his mouth, snapped it shut.  
  
Blurted, "Are you two competing?" Edér winced, even as Alrik laughed, a warm and low sound, meant not to disturb the others in their slumber. "Bet you never heard that one before."  
  
Alrik shrugged, fingers drawing patterns in the fabric of his cloak. "I had not."  
  
_Ah, one of those nights_ , Edér thought, counting himself lucky that he was not Awakened, had only the memories, regrets, and nightmares of one lifetime to contend with. _And I have my hands full with those. Isn't that right, Eothas?_  
  
"May I sit with you?"  
  
Alrik hesitated, then shook his head. "Not tonight."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Edér swallowed his disappointment as he returned to their camp, to Durance's loud snoring and Aloth's mumblings that, as so often, sounded like an argument with what Edér liked to consider the elf's better half. _Next time, then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Pillars of Eternity  
> Characters: Male Watcher & Edér Teylecg  
> Tags: Fluff, Pining, Pre-Slash  
> Warnings: none


End file.
